Technology
Personal Day/Night Goggles On a planet that has month long days, harsh dust storms, and acidic rain, eye protection goes a long way. Day/night goggles, DNGs, or colloquially known as "dingies", is a catch all term used to describe any number of goggles used on the planet, though primarily for those that includes reactive sunlight filters (for the day) and low-light enhancements (for the night). DNGs come in many varieties that serve both practical and cultural functions. Since their regular use is a sign of exposure to the elements, the quality and style of DNGs says a lot about one's social standing. Those who spend much of their time indoors don't wear goggles as often, such as urbanites or the wealthy, but their display (or lack there of) still acts as a sign of class. These nuances can sometimes be missed by Earthers who are not used to the fashion of Venus. Mind Hack The ability to manipulate the mind of living creatures through various neural implants, drugs, hypnosis, and other procedures is highly controversial, dangerous, and in most cases illegal. Despite the fears many have, both of the ethical implications as well as the possibility of arrest, the desire to enhance one's own mental prowess or control the actions of another person is enough to keep the mind hacking industry afloat. Finding those who are willing and capable of preforming the operations is difficult and dangerous in its own right. Many people who thought they were going in for an enhancement end up the mind slaved pawns or involuntary organ donors. Military Personal Mechanized Armour Personal Mechanized Armour, or mech for short, is the most universally accepted name for a category of technology revolving around the concept of encasing a single person (though in some cases more) in armour that is articulated by mechanical motor function. Though these machines have existed for a long time, the renaissance of their use was driven by its weaponization by Tyrus. There is an extremely large variety of types of mechs, and as such the vernacular for them is equally varied. Common names include mobile armour, power armour, walker, strider, and gear. There are also many names used by people to describe mechs based on their nationality of their operators. For example, Aphrodian combat mechs are frequently called Mustangs while Ishtarian mechs are called Hounds (elite units are often times called Wolves instead). Material Science Hydroresin Hydroresin is a special composite material designed to be non-reactive to Venus's acid rain as well as hold up to the drastic changes in weather and temperature over the course of a Venusian day. Energy and Power Solar Power Venus is closer to the sun than Earth and receives more of its direct rays. The planet is primarily desert, so the most readily accessible sources of energy is solar power. During the day, there is an overabundance of sunlight. The occasional dust storm can interrupt this collection, but the sheer amount of light always makes up for it. On the other hand, the night is a long stretch with no light whatsoever. Because of this, solar panels and large batteries have become closely tied together. The panels collect light during the day while the batteries dole it back out again during the night. As effective as this system works, both the panels and the batteries are cumbersome. This limits their use to buildings and large vehicles. Batteries Due to the large amounts of mineral resources and sequestered acidic compounds on Venus, the means to build powerful batteries is regularly accessible. Unfortunately, batteries are still large and cumbersome. Also, the electronics needed to utilize this power are prone to damage in many of the harsh environments of the planet. This means that more powerful batteries tend to be permanently tied to a large facility. Solar power is very efficient during the day and the energy is stored long term in batteries to help bide the long night. Batteries are indispensable to people living in the wastelands since bio-fuels are harder to manufacture. The need for long term energy storage and the delicate maintenance of the electronics makes powerful batteries coveted pieces of equipment for those who live independently. Bio-Fuel The sun provides plenty of energy to power most of the technology on Venus. However, the electronics needed to run these systems are delicate and bulky. As such, combustible engines are still the most common form of power source for vehicles and equipment exposed to the elements. Since there are no known fossil fuels on the planet, tanks of microorganism are cultured to produce bio-fuels. There are many different types of bio-fuels and just as many methods for making them. Many prospectors make money off of finding beds of rich chemical resources out in the wastes needed to catalyze the process. Others farm crops that are easily convertible while still others work exclusively in chemical labs to create the highest grade fuels. Nuclear Nuclear power is somewhat unnecessary because of how easy it is to acquire solar energy. However, the consistent, long term output combined with the much smaller mass makes nuclear power well suited for highly specialized operations. Facilities designed to work off the grid and or in particularly bad weather have been known to use nuclear reactors. Smaller reactors have even been used to power mechs, usually for long operations without the ability to resupply. Regardless, nuclear power is uncommon and only used in specific circumstances. Wind Wind power is very common and is used in conjunction with solar power. Often times dust storms make daytime power collection impossible, so turbines are used instead. There are many regions on the planet that are prone to strong winds, sometimes throughout the year. These areas frequently take advantage of the wind to acquire a constant source of power. Electrolyte Conductors Wherever there is water on Venus, there is usually a decent amount of acid dissolved in the solution. Though this poses many health risks, special electrolyte conductors have been developed to generate power. These generators are only seen in areas where water is abundant, usually by pools and lakes. These kinds of generators are especially common in the Mara Cities where they are constantly surrounded by water. Though solar power is still the most common and constant source of energy, areas that are able to supplement their power with electrolyte conductors are able to gather energy during dust storms or other inclement weather. Space Craft Interplanetary Ships The craft used to travel between planets vary depending on the position of the planets which determines distance and time of transit. Some trips are much more direct while others take much longer and this changes over the course of the year as Venus and Earth dance around the Sun. Most interplanetary ships are dedicated craft, designed for hauling people and cargo exclusively. The Abeona and the Adiona are sister craft and are the largest interplanetary ships built do date, though larger ships designed to head further out into the solar system are already in construction.Category:Technology